


What if?

by TainaPrincess1493



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, For a Friend, I think it’s fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TainaPrincess1493/pseuds/TainaPrincess1493
Summary: So there’s this theory running around. What if it is true?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War.  
> This idea is not completely mine, or my friend’s. It started on a Romanogers discussion group, and I’m just taking it out for a spin. Also all characters belong to MARVEL, Disney, and Stan Lee.  
> While I realize this is probably wishful thinking, I can wishful think until A4 breaks my bubble. So welcome to the wishful thinking end of Infinity War. This is probably a one shot, but I could explore it more if my friend keeps pestering me about it, so who knows...  
> Let me know if it’s any good please.

It had been two years since the government had caused her family to shatter. Two years of both terrible and wonderful things. After she’d managed to catch up with her Captain in Wakanda they’d rescued the rest of the team from the Raft, and then they’d gone into hiding. Being fugitives was hard on Scott and Clint, they had to think of their families, so they’d struck deals with Ross. And while she had been sad to see Clint go, she knew he was where he was needed most. As for the rest of them, they’d decided to keep on protecting the world as best they could.

For two years they’d had no contact with Tony, hadn’t set foot inside the facility, but that all changed with that phone call from Bruce. Natasha was still reeling from it, not because she still felt something for Banner, but because she realized that the situation they’d be facing had the potential to take away the people she loved the most in the world. That thought was enough to send her running for the bathroom, and had her throwing up lunch. She knelt on the ground, hoping that the cool tiles would help settle her stomach, but it was no good. The spy had been feeling poorly for about two weeks, and she’d promised Steve to get checked out at some point, but with a big purple alien on his way to get the Mind Stone from Vision there really was no time.

“Nat,” she heard Steve call from outside the bathroom before he made his way in. “You ok?” He asked, worry clear in his voice.

“I will be, I’m just anxious.” She lied, trying to keep Steve from worrying about her anymore than necessary. Although clearly her stomach hadn’t gotten the memo, because right at that moment, she had to lean over the toilet again as she threw up.

She felt Steve rub her back soothingly, something she was grateful for as she started dry heaving, “You should get checked out the second we get to Wakanda.”

“If we have time for that.” She managed to say.

Steve sighed, but didn’t argue with her, if there was something they’d learned over the years of working and being together it was how and when to pick their battles.

“Come on, I think everyone’s waiting on us.”

She nodded and stood with his help, going over to the sink and using some mouthwash to rinse her mouth. Steve waited for her outside the bathroom and once outside, she kissed his cheek softly.

“Think Shuri will be able to help?”

The super soldier shrugged, “If she can’t then no one can.”

TIME BREAK

They arrive in Wakanda after an incredibly awkward trip on the Quinjet, she’s stayed close to Steve all through the trip, but she can tell that Bruce wants to talk and won’t give up until they do. They meet up with T’Challa, but the tension doesn’t leave her until Shuri says she can take the Mind Stone away from Vision. Of course, the tension goes right back up when she says it’s a lengthy process and then the invasion begins. All thoughts of getting checked out by the doctors are bumped to the back of her mind, she’s not about to let Steve fight alone.

The battle is harder than any she’s fought before, and she’s separated from Steve quickly. She’s fighting Proxima again, and is actually terrified when the other woman throws her to the ground and holds her at spear point. It’s not because she’s afraid of dying, with her line of work that fear quickly leaves you, but she’s terrified of leaving Steve behind. She’s relieved when Wanda helps Proxima meet her maker, but she also can’t deny the way her stomach rolls at the sight. Thankfully the nausea subsides and she keeps fighting. Her instincts tell her to rush over to Steve once Thanos arrives, but keeps getting tied up in helping Wakandan soldiers escape the clutches of the alien forces. When the first soldier disappears from beside her, she swears her blood goes cold. Suddenly the only thing that matters is making it to Steve, she doesn’t know what she’ll do if he’s been turned to dust, she’s not even sure she’ll survive it.

Never before has she run this fast, she can feel her lungs burning, her muscles protesting, but the adrenaline helps her ignore all of that. And then he’s right there, just a few steps away sitting next to an incredibly still Vision, and she knows that Thanos got the last stone, and that whatever has happened is linked to the infinity gauntlet. But none of that matters because her Captain, her partner, her Steve, her lover is alive. Right then she doesn’t care that she’ll be revealing too much to the others, she ignores them as she runs straight to the man who holds her heart. Bucky’s gun on the ground and the ashes scattered there give her pause; James is gone, and so is Wanda, if not the girl would be right there next to Vision. She’s almost sick, she collapses on the ground next to Steve and buries her head in the crook of his neck, one hand looped around him the other still holding her stomach. The super soldier hugs her back, tucking her more firmly against his body.

“We’ll get them back, Nat. We’ll fix this.”

She nods against his skin, and tries to stop the tears that are streaming down her face. Thor moves closer to them, and pulls Steve, and consequently her, back to a standing position.

“What do we do now?” The Asgardian prince asks.

Steve takes charge, even as he still has her tucked close against his chest, “We regroup. We have to go back to the labs and take care of the wounded.”

Natasha listens to their footsteps moving away until it’s just her and Steve left in the woods, “Hey,” he whispers and waits until she looks at him, “I love you and we will get them back.”

Her nod this time has a lot more conviction behind it, and together they start the walk back to Shuri’s lab. When they meet Okoye, but no T’Challa they realize they’ll have bad news for their young friend. She knows that Shuri is strong, but this will be a hard blow. Thankfully, M’Baku is still there, and the tall man falls into step with them. No one speaks as they make their way to the labs, they’re all in various states of shock, and she honestly blacks out for a moment because the next thing she’s conscious of is being on a bed in the infirmary. She panics when she doesn’t see Steve right away, but his voice betrays his presence. He’s by a window on the phone while medical staff move around in her room.

“Steve,” she calls softly, and he turns walking back to her side and finishing the call.

She doesn’t get to ask who’d been on the line because a doctor suddenly appears beside her bed, “Agent Romanoff, how are you feeling?”

“I feel better than I did out in the field,” she answers truthfully.

“Good, that means the treatment is working. You’ll be pleased to know that your baby is also ok.”

Her heart stops when she hears that, eyes going wide, “My what?”

“Oh,” the doctor sounds genuinely surprised, “I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?” Steve asks as he finds her hand and gives it a squeeze.

“That she’s about ten weeks pregnant.”

“That’s impossible,” she whispers even as the hand that isn’t encased in Steve’s drifts down to her abdomen.

“I assure you it is quite possible, and real. We ran the test five times because the Princess made us aware of your medical history. I will give you a few minutes alone.”

She’s frozen, still trying to comprehend the doctor’s words. Knowing that they ran the test multiple times with the same results makes it much more believable, but still so much like a dream. And then Steve is gently running his fingers through her hair, and he breaks the spell. She’s pregnant, with his baby, and in the middle of all the grief that is enveloping them she finds one thing to smile about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months have gone by since the Battle of Wakanda, what’s different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So an overwhelming majority asked for another chapter, and this is my attempt at giving you that. There are still spoilers for Infinity War, although if you’re reading chapter 2 you’ve already gotten the spoilers in Chapter 1. If Nat seems out of character, that’s my attempt at hormones (I’ve never been pregnant so it makes this difficult).

Chapter 2

 

Six months, that’s how long it’s been since she was told her impossible dream was coming true. Six months had passed since that day, that was both the worst and best of her life. Natasha wasn’t one to be distracted for long, so once the shock of the doctor’s words had passed and once they’d cried a little over the miracle of their baby, she asked Steve about his phone call. It was as she’d feared, Clint was on the other end of the line, and the archer had been devastated; his two youngest kids had turned to ashes right before his eyes. And although the spy didn’t want to be away from her soldier, she knew her best friend needed them, so Steve had been sent off to bring Clint, Laura, and Cooper to Wakanda.

 

The first few days after they’d lost the battle in Wakanda, were spent grieving, healing, or doing a bit of both. Then all of their focus had shifted into finding a way to get their friends back. The first success to be had was with Tony, it had been hell to do it, but they’d managed to bring the engineer back from Titan. Then it was establishing contact with what was left of Fury’s underground attempt at reviving S.H.I.E.L.D. Then the real work began, working with Wong to try and figure out what had caused half the people in the world to turn to ash. All in all, it had been six months of undying frustration, and change.

 

Natasha had given herself the task of helping Wong read through hundreds of old books, and she stood back while the other Avengers went out on random missions. And while it killed her to be sidelined, she knew that the life growing inside her deserved her protection. Still, six months of seeing her family go out on endless missions, six months of not finding a solution were taking it’s toll on her.

 

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, warmth enveloping her cold body, “What are you thinking about?”

 

Natasha relaxed against his arms, his freshly showered scent giving her a ridiculous sense of safety, “Just thinking on the last six months.”

 

Steve hummed, and kissed her neck while his hand settled on her bloated stomach. The baby kicked happily, excited about feeling its father’s touch.

 

“The baby has missed you,” she murmured with a smile.

 

“And I missed the baby, and you. I’m sorry about the last two months.”

 

“It’s ok, I know you’d be here if you could. Did you guys find anything?”

 

“Maybe. Tony and Wong were already checking it out by the time I left to come up here, but they don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up yet.”

Natasha nodded in understanding, “How was Clint?”

 

Steve hums, and tucks her harder against his body, “He’s trying, but getting more reckless everyday.”

 

The redhead’s eyes fill with tears which she won’t let fall. Her best friend is being torn apart by what had happened. “I can understand him. Steve,” she says barely above a whisper, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you’d disappeared.”

 

“Don’t say that, Nat. You would’ve moved on.”

 

She shakes her head against his chest, “I wouldn’t have. Steve, when I saw everyone start to disappear...”

 

Steve cuts her off with a kiss, his hands tight at her waist, grounding her to the present. And the memories of that day vanish to the back of her mind once again.

 

“You would have gone on for her,” Steve tells her a little breathless, his hand gently resting on the swell of her stomach. “You would’ve found a way to keep going, and even then you’d still be fighting like hell to get all of us back.”

 

Natasha’s awed by the strength of his faith in her, but nods. Because she knows he is right. She wouldn’t have given up on finding a way to get him back, it just would’ve taken her longer to get her head in the game.

 

“I love you,” Steve whispers like it’s a secret that only the two of them know.

 

“I love you too,” and she smiles as she says it because there was a time when the words refused to form on her lips.

Steve is grinning and starts to say something when Tony interrupts him. The engineer looks excited, “Cap, I think we finally got it. I think we can finally get them back. We’ll need you downstairs,” is all he says before he walks right back out the door.

 

Steve looks stunned, but kisses her forehead before moving to follow Tony.

 

“You know,” she calls after him, causing him to pause and turn to her mid stride, “we might be having a boy.”

 

Steve grins and chuckles a little, “We’re having a girl,” he says confidently, “and she’ll look just like you.”

 

Natasha giggles (and God hasn’t this pregnancy made her soft), “Who knows we might get both.” She enjoys the way his eyes widen at that, “Go soldier, your kid and I will be waiting for you right here.”

 

She watches as he walks away, her hand on her stomach as the baby settles down inside her, as if sensing his or her father is gone, “Don’t worry, little one, your daddy will be back. And with him the rest of our family and the world. He’ll do it, he doesn’t know when to quit;  _they_ don’t know when to quit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered having Clint see all of his family disappear but I honestly think that’s not something you can see and still keep sane. I probably didn’t express it clearly enough, but neither Nat nor Steve know the gender of the baby. They decided to keep it a surprise. Thanks for reading and let me know if you like it or if you absolutely hate it. Also congrats to Baibe, you guessed it, it was Clint. My HC is that Clint and Steve are close not just because of Nat, but because I feel like Steve letting Clint be part of the team in Avengers 1 was a big thing for our lovely archer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry I've been away for so long, but classes are killing me. This is just a short little update to show I haven't forgotten about you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own the Avengers...

She’s eight months pregnant, and the world is celebrating. They finally got everyone back, they fought Thanos and won. For now the world is back to normal, well as normal as things can get for them. Natasha shifts on the bed, it’s hard to find a comfortable position these days, it feels like she’s the size of a whale these days, and this kid packs a mean left hook. She rubs her hand over the spot on her bulging stomach where the baby keeps kicking. A bruise is already forming there and she hates to see Steve’s expression of guilt when he sees them. There’s nothing they can do, it’s obvious the kid has his father’s serum and she’s glad about that.

A sharp cramp at her stomach interrupts her musings and she gasps. She feels something wet between her legs and she knows immediately what is going on. Natasha rolls her eyes, of course their kid would decide to be born on the night his or her dad is away with Tony talking to the UN. She gets up from the bed with some difficulty, the contractions are strong and she can’t move as she did before.

“James,” she asks as soon as Bucky picks up the phone.

“Yeah, what’s up?” A sleepy James Barnes answers.

“The baby’s coming. I’m going to need your help getting to medical.”

She hears him swear and hears Sharon ask what’s wrong before the line goes dead. She changes out of her soaked nightgown and checks that the baby bag has everything they’ll need. This is all keeping her calm, but in the back of her mind there’s a traitorous voice saying she can’t do this without Steve.

James arrives at her door, just as another contraction hits and this time she has to sit on the bed to catch her breath. He takes one look at her and picks her up in his arms, Sharon grabbing the baby bag.

“I can walk you know?” She snarks.

“No you can’t. Let’s just get you to medical before you have the kid in the hallway.”

She rolls her eyes but stays quiet, he has a point. The pain is getting harder and she would hate for the baby to be born without medical supervision. He's early extremely so, but he's been a champ all this time, and she refuses to think about the possibility of something going wrong tonight.

"Want me to call Steve?" Sharon asks as she walks behind them.

"Call him," Natasha says, "but they're not making it back before this kid is born."

Sharon nods, "Figures he'd miss his own kid's birth."


End file.
